chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartbreak On A Full Moon
Heartbreak On A Full Moon is the eighth studio album by American singer Chris Brown. The album was scheduled to release in mid 2017 by RCA Records. The initial track listing was announced by Chris on his Instagram and twitter account on May 2, 2017, and announced that it would be a double album. Chris said in his interview with Complex that all the records that are on the album are his personals favorites and that he didn't work with producers because they got a number 1 song on the radio, but because of the producers individuality. He also said that the songs on the album will be very divers, so that he could give the fans all the styles that they like to hear him on. [https://www.instagram.com/p/BTkX6cLlUI6/ Instagram - Sneak Peek: Double album #heartbreakonafullmoon] Chris posted the artwork for the album and a snippet of the title song of the album on his instagram on October 6, 2017. Chris posted the final tracklist of the album on October 14, 2017. Some songs of the first tracklist were replaced and now there wouldn't be 40, but 45 songs on the album. The album was planned to be released on October 31, 2017, but the physical album was pushed back a week before it's release to November 3, 2017. The digital album still was released on October 31. Background Chris started to record and work on tracks for the album a few weeks before the release of his seventh studio album Royalty, in late 2015. Not long after that he announced his next album would be called Heartbreak On A Full Moon. On April 27, 2016 he announced the release of a new single on May 5. On May 3 he revealed that the single was called "Grass Ain't Greener" and announced that it would be the first single from H''eartbreak on a Full Moon. Singles "'Party" (December 16, 2016)|link=Party Privacy.jpg|"Privacy" (March 24, 2017)|link=Privacy Pills & Automobiles.jpg|"Pills & Automobiles" (August 4, 2017)|link=Pills & Automobiles Questions.jpg|"Questions" (August 16, 2017)|link=Questions High End.png|"High End" (November 13, 2017)|link=High End Heartbreak On A Full Moon.png|"Tempo" (March 2, 2018)|link=Tempo Heartbreak On A Full Moon.png|"Hope You Do'''" (June 6, 2018)|link=Hope You Do Tracklist The tracklist of the album has changed since Chris posted a picture of the intial tracklist for the album on his twitter and instagram on May 2, 2017 Standard Disc one # "Lost And Found" # "Privacy" # "Juicy Booty (feat. Jhené Aiko & R. Kelly)" # "Questions" # "Heartbreak On A Full Moon" # "Roses" # "Confidence" # "Rock Your Body" # "Tempo" # "Handle It (feat. Def Loaf & Lil Yachty)" # "Sip" # "Everybody Knows" # "To My Bed" # "Hope You Do" # "This Ain't" # "Pull Up" # "Party (feat. Usher & Gucci Mane)" # "Sensei (feat. A1)" # "Summer Breeze" # "No Exit" # "Pills & Automobiles (feat. Yo Gotti, A Boogie Wit da Hoodie & Kodak Black)" # "Hurt The Same" Disc two # "I Love Her" # "You Like" # "Nowhere" # "Other Niggas" # "Tough Love" # "Paradise" # "Covered I You" # "Even" # "High End (feat. Future & Young Thug)" # "On Me" # "Tell Me What 2 Do" # "Frustrated" # "Enemy" # "If You're Down" # "Bite My Tongue" # "Run Away" # "This Way" # "Yellow Tape" # "Reddi Whip" # "Hangover" # "Emotions" # "Only 4 Me (feat. Ty Dolla $ign & Verse Simmonds)" # "Grass Ain't Greener" Deluxe (Cuffing Season) # "Don’t Slow Me Down" # "On Purpose (feat. Agnez Mo)" # "Hands Up" # "Sane Sh*t" # "Trust Me" # "Let Sh*t Go" # "I Wanna" # "Water" # "Yoppa (feat. Trippie Redd)" # "Get Off # "This X-Mas (feat. Ella Mai)" # "Secret (feat. Solo Lucci)" References Category:Albums